Practice Makes Perfect
by Captain Peregrine
Summary: Random Zukka smut until I can update my damned serial stories.


Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had been making out like… well, like teenagers and, as was the natural progression of events in Sokka's sex-crazed brain, had ended up blissfully naked. And now, here he was, naked as the day he was born (but far sexier and hornier) braced over the most beautiful young man he had ever met—and a freaking Firebender prince, to boot—and he had just been told that said beautiful prince was a—

"_Virgin_?"

Zuko scowled, but Sokka's slow (and rather lascivious) grin took any possible sting out of the startled question.

"Really?" In reality, Sokka could hardly contain his excitement. To think—the Water Tribe peasant was going to be the one to show the prince a thing or two. Here he had thought it was going to be the other way around, but he was more than fine with this new scenario. Zuko fidgeted nervously and nodded. Sokka's grin broadened. He leaned in close and brushed his lips across Zuko's mouth.

"Perfect." He murmured. He could feel the flutter of Zuko's erratic breathing against his face and he pulled back a little to look at the Firebender. The slightly dazed expression on Zuko's face meant that he couldn't seem to decide whether Sokka was actually making fun of him or not. Poor boy. His people skills were really extremely limited. But, then, he had his family to blame for that.

Bastards.

Sokka, however, was more than prepared to help Zuko with his… people skills.

"Well… if you want," Sokka nudged his knee between Zuko's legs, "I could change that. If you want, that is. I mean, if you want to stop…"

Zuko's eyes were wide and dark. The look on his face did not suggest any hint of wanting to stop. Instead he pushed himself up on his elbows and brushed his dry lips against Sokka's. The kiss was tentative and gentle, but there was a deeper passion there. Sokka could taste is. He pushed at Zuko's lips with his tongue, wanting to taste more. Zuko opened his mouth for him and Sokka delved inside.

His brain was overwhelmed with the taste of Zuko. Something like spices, dry and exotic. Sokka wanted more, more, more and Zuko seemed eager and willing to give it.

Sokka gave Zuko's delicious mouth a lick before he moved on. He nibbled and licked, sucked and kissed his way across Zuko's jaw and throat, along his collarbone and shoulder. The sounds emanating from the writhing teen beneath him urged Sokka on. Zuko groaned and sighed, moaned and mumbled inaudible words. His fingers crawled across Sokka's back, seeking purchase as he bucked his hips towards the darker boy above him. Sokka hummed his approval into the skin of Zuko's throat—just there, in that delicate hollow. He sucked at the spot gently, earning another upward thrust and a rather lusty moan.

Sokka began to move down the length of Zuko's warm body. He pinched a pert nipple as he sucked—hard—on the other. Zuko released a strangled gasp, arching his back and clawing desperately as Sokka's. Sokka, feeling the heat building (literally) in the body beneath him, moved further south. He raked his nails across those now slightly abused nipples as his lips explored the skin of Zuko's hips. He pressed kisses to the inside of Zuko's thighs, soothing the trembling muscles with his palms.

The scent of Zuko's hard sex was intoxicating. Sokka glanced up at the older teen and saw Zuko staring at him—face flush, mouth open and amber eyes so dilated they looked almost black. Sokka smiled. He pressed his hands a bit more firmly against those wonderfully smooth thighs.

"Open your legs for me," Sokka whispered. He saw Zuko's cock twitch eagerly as his breath ghosted across it and he grinned. Zuko eagerly obeyed Sokka's gentle command and spread his legs open for the darker-skinned Water Tribe teen. Not only did Sokka now have full access to that mouthwateringly erect penis, but he could see that tight little hole. Part of him—he knew very well which part—wanted to bury himself hilt-deep inside the prince, but the rational part didn't want to hurt the young man.

There was time for that later. For now he focused his attention elsewhere.

Zuko made an amazing series of noises as Sokka pressed his lips to the head of his penis. He swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked very gently—but enough to make Zuko cry out. Especially when he dug ever-so-gently into the slit at the tip with his tongue. Zuko threw his head back and bucked—or attempted to—toward the inviting warmth of Sokka's wet mouth. Sokka kept his hands firmly against Zuko's thighs—there would probably be bruises tomorrow. However, he loved watching the prince go wild and he had a feeling Zuko wasn't putting too much thought toward that, either.

Without any warning beyond what he had already given, Sokka engulfed Zuko's shaft as far as he could. Zuko moaned—deep and animal-like—and twisted his fingers into Sokka's hair. Those fingers begged Sokka to take him deeper and Sokka was not the least bit opposed to that.

Zuko groaned wildly as Sokka's head bobbed between his legs. He ran his tongue along Zuko's length. He alternated mouth for hand, as well—which earned him a whole new symphony of noises.

Sokka could feel that Zuko probably wouldn't hold out much longer—not when he was this wired. So Sokka decided to push the prince as far as he would go.

Still lavishing attention on Zuko's cock, Sokka snaked his hand up Zuko's chest and to his mouth. Sokka kissed the tip of Zuko's penis before he murmured, "suck them."

Zuko complied—eagerly. He opened his mouth and drew Sokka's fingers inside. The prince licked and sucked them while Sokka took Zuko as deep as he could. The heat inside that mouth was intense. Sokka could only imagine what it would be like elsewhere…

It wasn't long before Zuko's enthusiastic ministrations had Sokka's fingers slick and wet.

"I need you to spread your legs wider." Sokka gasped softly. His voice was rough, but Zuko seemed to be able to hear him just fine. He spread himself open and Sokka pulled his fingers from Zuko's mouth. He started with one, pressing it against Zuko's tight entrance. He felt the prince tense beneath him. He looked up and met Zuko's hungry eyes.

"If you want me to stop, you just say it. Okay?"

Zuko nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Zuko shook his head so vigorously Sokka had to bite back a laugh. He pushed his finger forward.

"Relax, Zuko." Sokka whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of the Firebender's knee.

Zuko didn't really relax, but Sokka hadn't really expected him to. He moved his finger gently, pushing into the prince slowly so that he could get used to the intrusion. He heard Zuko grunting above him as Sokka pushed past the second knuckle and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting deep inside of the older boy.

When his finger was as far as Zuko would allow him to go, Sokka pulled back before thrusting in again. Zuko's head fell back as Sokka worked his finger in and out, stretching the young man. He returned to his ministrations of Zuko's penis as he added another finger. He twisted the digits as he thrust inside and sucked on that delicious, hot cock. He twisted his fingers again, searching…

Zuko _howled_ when he hit it. Sokka took the prince's cock all the way as Zuko's hips snapped upward, then down. He couldn't quite decide which direction he wanted more as his moans became increasingly more desperate.

Sokka hit the spot again and again. Zuko bucked and groaned, grunted and cried out as he twisted in and around Sokka. He was hot everywhere—hot in Sokka's mouth, hot around his fingers, hot beneath his skin. And he was growing hotter—almost uncomfortably so—but Sokka pressed on. He knew Zuko was close. If they burst into flame while Sokka was blowing him and finger-fucking him… well, he doubted there would be that much complaining from either of them.

He thrust in again—three fingers this time—and hit that perfect spot. Hard.

Zuko screamed. His back made a nearly perfect arch as his hips snapped up and down. His fingers pulled at Sokka's hair painfully as he came. Sokka swallowed all of it, relishing the taste. Even Firebender semen tasted different… or maybe it was just Zuko.

When Sokka felt the last ripples of Zuko's orgasm, he pulled back, letting Zuko's spent cock slip from his mouth. Zuko released his grip on his hair, allowing Sokka to sit up. Using what he hadn't swallowed, he lubed up his own cock. He finished himself off quickly, using the image of Zuko panting and sweating beneath him to urge himself on—though it didn't really take much. Sokka groaned as he came in his own hand. When his orgasm had faded, he managed to haul himself alongside Zuko. He looked down into the prince's face.

"How was that for a first time?" he asked, his voice still a bit raw and raspy. Zuko smiled, clearly already succumbing to exhaustion, and ran his fingers lazily along Sokka's chest.

"Don't know. I don't really have anything to compare it to…" He cocked his head and looked up at Sokka. "I'll let you know after a bit more practice."

Sokka laughed and wrapped himself around Zuko. The prince's body temperature had dropped significantly now that he was no longer in the throes of passion, but he was still warmer than Sokka. Zuko burrowed into Sokka's chest, an arm thrown across his hip while Sokka's legs tangled around his.

"I'll make sure you get plenty of practice." Sokka murmured into Zuko's hair. "For as long as you want it."

Zuko decided he would want it so long as Sokka was willing to give it. Which meant that this would work out nicely.


End file.
